


throw your boomerang

by ghostb0yz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Laith, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weed, cause season 7 got me Fucked Up, don't do drugs, i just....am gay, jock/goth, just a drabble tbh, klance, lance plays football, literally just stupid fluff, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostb0yz/pseuds/ghostb0yz
Summary: see the moon and feel nothing.waxing crescent on your thighs.don't know where i'll end up tonight.





	throw your boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> alright fellas, i need a fucking Break so i just wrote this short little au where the boys are in love and i just like them a lot. heh. theres also weed in this please don't be like these dumb shits and do drugs! title is from Boomerang by Miniature Tigers.
> 
> my insta is @ghostb0yz. follow me for dumb shit.
> 
> anyway, i love y'all a lot, please comment and like! evrytime you do that i cry a bit out of happiness seriously i uwu. I hope you enjoy!!

The light of the moon reflected off of the dark haired boys hair. Lance watched him from the entrance to their high school’s stadium. They didn’t have the best football team in the tri-county area, but they made do. Lance smiled. 

The first time he had talked to Keith was at a football game where he had saved the team.

Hunk had sprained his ankle and he could play, so Coach Shiro made Lance play quarterback. Surprising basically everyone, he still scored the last touchdown of the game. It was the beginning of fall, the cold air dried out Lance’s mouth and filled his lungs. His feet were being swept off the ground, the team was lifting him, everyone was cheering.

Except for one person.

His black hair was tied at his neck loosely, black trench coat and matching turtle neck fitting the goth boys frame. His jeans were skinny as hell and his combat boots were scuffed. For some reason Lance just couldn’t stop staring at the other. His face was glued into a permanent frown. Lance scowled at the boy and went back to celebrating. 

It was almost like something had drawn the two together. After the game, Keith was smoking on the bleachers. Lance had said something to him, he couldn’t remember, and Keith clapped back fast. Lance walked away fuming, but somehow he wouldn’t stop bumping into the boy. Some higher power was definitely meddling with their relationship, because somehow, they became friends.

Like actually good friends. Friends that beat each other in Super Smash Bros. Friends that sleep in the same room, not the same bed. Friends who’s moms absolutely adored the other boy.

But the growing attraction was too obvious and soul-crushing to not notice. Lance still remembered the exact moment he knew for sure he liked the other. It was a lazy Saturday morning. They were in Keith’s room, the posters on the wall that Lance had memorized filled his head. Something was playing- probably Muse or P!atD. No, it was Panic. Because he remembered saying “How high can this fucker go?” and Keith giggled.

That was it. The Ballad of Mona Lisa. It stood like a backing-track. There was a window by Keiths bed and the sun bathed Keith’s face beautifully. He was on his back, snorting at what Lance had said. Lance had always loved how it felt to make him laugh. His stupid hair was splayed against the white sheets. Lance sat next to him, looking down on the other boy. He wanted to remember every detail of his face, like how there’s one singular freckle on his left eyelid, or how his nose curves up a bit. He liked him like this the best; when only Lance could see him. Lance just smiled dopily down at the other. Keith’s laughter died down but he was still smiling. Still glowing. They locked eyes.

And that was the moment Lance knew he was drowning.

A comfortable drowning, at least. It wasn’t like Keith was totally untouchable. When he had come out as gay to Lance, something in him was giddy. Like a little kid. It felt like he was in elementary school and someone gave him an anonymous love letter on Valentines day. He was giggle-drunk, to say the least.

And when he admitted to Keith that he liked him, it was like that growing number of butterflies that had been placed in Lance’s stomach every time he saw him had been unleashed. Because it was late, and they were both a little high. Lance had stolen some of his older sister’s weed. And neither of them could roll for shit, so they tried to do it together, which resulted in a series of bumping heads and giggling at the stupidness of it all. Lance pushed over the papers to Keith and he laughed. Lance looked up at the sky. The stars seemed to spell promise as they hung, suspended in the air. It was almost like they were the only ones alive, like the stars were only out for them. The wind blew and Keith yelped as the weed almost blew off.

“Why did we do this on the roof? This was so dumb.” Keith said in between out of breath laughs. Lance remembered staring at the other boy as he licked up the paper to seal the joint. He chuckled.

“Because the moon said we were gonna have fun, so lets have some fun.” Lance pulled an answer out of his ass. He knew that Keith had a soft spot for space. He saw the other boy smile. Keith pulled out his gray lighter.

“I rolled this with my own hands, I get first toke.” Lance shrugged and Keith failed at lighting it not once, but four times before Lance took the lighter and lit it for him. They were so close, and if Lance had wanted to, he could’ve kissed him right there. Instead he just lit it and watched as Keith coughed a bit. He was already used to cigarettes, so weed probably wasn’t that detrimental. He passed it to Lance.

“Be careful, okay? I would really rather you not die on this roof.” Lance looked up at him and his gut twisted because Keith was so soft. Lance inhaled and coughed his fucking lungs out. Keith just laughed.

Slowly but surely, he got more used to the foreign vapor in his lungs and he actually started to relax. His head felt lighter and his form seemed to melt into the roof. They both were laying down. Lance had cut off a story that Keith was telling when he rolled onto his stomach and stroked the bridge of Keith’s nose. Lance didn’t remember why he did it but something in him wanted to. Needed to.

“Keith I like you. Like sometimes when I see you my stomach starts hurting and my chest feels like someone shot me and I think that’s because of you.” He started to ramble, Keith only stared up at him in awe. “When you smile at me I feel like I’m drowning, which probably isn’t the normal way to feel but I don’t care. Cause I like you. A lot.” Lance moved to sit up. Keith moved in pursuit.

“And sometimes when you touch me, like on accident, I cant help but feel like I want to kiss you. Is it okay if I kiss you? It probably isn’t.”

“Lance.”

“-I mean you probably like some cool buff guy who lifts weights and who can play Fallout without crying.”

“Lance!”

“Maybe it’s the weed talking, but I just wanted to say that. And now I’m realizing that you probably wont want to talk to me after this and-“ Lance was cut off by Keith’s hands on either side of his face and his mouth on his. It was chaste and their noses bumped, but the rest was a blur.

Except it wasn’t, because Lance had committed everything that night to his memory. And now it was now, and Keith was smiling at Lance from where he was sat on a blanket in the middle of the field. Lance sat down.

“You cold?” He asked, already taking off his jacket for Keith to take. They traded clothes all the time. Keith wore the Letterman jacket with pride, even if it was a bit too big for him. He leaned into Lance.

“Did you finally shower? Who’s shampoo did you use?” Keith scoffed. Lance blushed, because one, Keiths nose was nuzzled into his neck, just breathing him in. And two, Lance hadn’t showered in like a week before like two hours ago. He interlocked his fingers with Keith’s.

“Luisa’s. I smell like a god damn pumpkin pie.” Lance felt Keith smile into his shoulder. Keith had come to know almost all of Lance’s family, spare a few cousins. Keith unlatched himself from the other boys shoulder to grab something from a bag.

“Really? Sheetz?”Lance scoffed. Keith elbowed him lightly but Lance still fell back dramatically. Keith pulled out two sodas, one a Coke and the other a Grape Fanta. Lance greedily took the grape one and chugged it down.

“It’s really the grossest fucking flavor. Like i don’t get how you like it.”

“Maybe you’re just boring and cant handle real flavor.”

“Says the guy who cant eat three Takis without crying from the spiciness.” Keith smirked as Lance pushed his shoulder lightly. Lance could not handle spice for the life of him, like he would physically star to recoil if he had it. Keith, on the other hand, could somehow eat a bag of Jalapeños and not even flinch.

“Okay Mr. ‘I have no taste buds and can feel no pain.’ Keep talking. See where it gets you.” Lance teased, joy bursting out of him. It was moments like this where he really knew that he loved him. 

That’s right. He loved him.

He’d loved him like, forever, probably. Lance had never really believed in fate before he met Keith, but now he couldn’t help but feel like they were meant to be together. Keith nudged him out of his thoughts.

“Watch the stars with me. They’re out for us.” Keith said softly. Lance laid back with him, grabbing his hand and kissing it before putting it back down. Keith sighed.

“I think I’m happy. Here. With you.” He said to Lance, eyes searching the blue ones next to him for something. Lance smiled and leaned in to kiss him, their lips melding together for what felt like the thousandth time. In the books, open mouth kissing was built up to and slow. But not for the two boys. Both their mouths fell open into the kiss and it just felt right. Lance’s mouth tasted like grape Fanta, a trace of Coke, and Keith. Keith smelt like home. Keith was home.

He pulled away to look at him. Keith was smiling. Lance was smiling. The sky was smiling.

“Did you check if Coran was tending to the garden tonight?” Lance asked. Coran was the janitor/gardener/all around glue that held the school together. Keith nodded.

“Yeah. Allura said he had a date or something.” Lance nodded. Keith brought up Lance’s hands and traced the lines on them. He nodded like he understood something. Lance just stared at him, gaze shifting briefly to his hand only to move back to Keith.

“Want me to read your palm?” Keith asked, not looking for an answer. Lance still nodded. 

“This line right here means you have a nice butt.” Keith said with fake seriousness. Lance snorted and kissed Keith’s neck lazily.

“This one means you got an A on your chem test.” Lance smiled.

“I did. How would you have known that Mister Kogane?” Keith smirked. They always shared their test grades with each other, and this one was a particularly surprising grade. Usually Iverson was a really hard grader, but he actually congratulated Lance on his work.

“I guess its just my psychic power. Now shut up and let me do my magic.” Lance smiled back into Keiths shoulder. He felt the other shudder lightly.

“This line means you have a crush on someone. Ooh who is it Lance?” Keith turned to the other. Lance rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Well he’s really cute. He’s got really dumb hair. And he’s been known to be a bit of a hothead.” Lance said slyly. Keith pushed his nose into Lance’s, which somehow led to him on top of Lance, kissing his like he was breathing. Somehow their time together could be an easy chart.

First was teasing and flirting. Then being soft. Then making out. Then joking. Repeat.

“Can you sing for me?” Lance asked as Keith laid next to him. Keith blushed but still nodded. He never really sung in front of people, but whenever Lance got to hear him sing it brightened up his day. Keith began to sing the beginning of something.

“It ain’t no joke, I’d like to buy the world a toke-“ Keith was cut off by a cut off by a hand slapped over his mouth. Lance was cackling and Keith was still singing that stupid Smash Mouth song under Lance’s hand. When he finally stopped, Lance still didn’t move his hand, so Keith just licked him. Lance held his hand like it had been burnt.

“You’re the grossest person I know.”

“We have literally done grosser before. Last night I was in your room and-“

“Shut up. Gross.” Lance smiled. Keith started to hum a steady bass beat. He inhaled sharply.

“I can’t seem to face up to the facts.  
I’m tense and nervous and I cant relax.  
I can’t sleep cause my beds on fire.  
Don’t touch me I’m a real live wire.”

Lance listened to Keith’s voice cover the song. It was one of Keith’s favorite songs. He always said the Talking Heads were like “an older punk version of Weezer.” Which Lance always adamantly opposed, but he still liked to listen to both. 

 

Keiths voice broke slightly on the weird “aye-yae-yae” part but he still kept singing. Keith’s voice was smooth and a bit scratchy and perfect.

Perfect. He was perfect.

When Keith was finished, Lance stared at him in admiration. This was it.

“Keith I-“

“I love you.” Keith cut him off. Lance stared at him in shock. That was his line! But he really couldn’t care right now because Keith’s eyes were shiny and reflective in the night and their noses were touching and Lance could feel his heart beating rapidly. Their chests pressed together and Keith had never looked more beautiful than he did right now.

“Everything about you is just…so you. And I love you. You make me feel like I’m fucking soaring, dude.” He scoffed a bit. “I love how you write notes to me and I keep all of them. I love how when you smile it’s like I’m being blinded cause you’re like the sun. And I’m a fucking plant, or-or something. Cause I can’t live without you?’’ Keith looked hopefully into Lance’s eyes. Searching. 

“And I don’t know, I’m not good at words. But you are. And I love that about you. And I feel like whenever get super pissed at you because you make me so angry I could still spend forever with you. You’re just so- you. You’re just so you, Lance.” Keith looked down and that was it. Because Lance grabbed at the boys hands and brought it to his chest.

“You see what you’re doing to me?” Lance murmured, voice scratchy. Keith nodded slowly.

“You’re like…perfect. Like- when you laugh, it’s literally the only sound I ever want to hear. And you’re super mean and dumb sometimes. But that makes you even more perfect. Because I love you too.” Lance said. And it seemed to echo.

Because right now they were the only ones alive. No one else mattered, because the stars were shining for them. And the moon told them to do it. And Keith and Lance loved each other like the dumb saps they were, and that was the only thing that mattered.

“We’re so fucking dumb.” Keith giggled into Lance’s hand. Lance laughed with him. For some reason he wanted to cry. And he knew Keith felt the same.

And finally, Lance and Keith were home, under the stars and in each others arms.


End file.
